


Touch of Evil

by Nightmare Painter (daiyu_amaya)



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Friendship/Love, Light Bondage, M/M, Office Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/Nightmare%20Painter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nygma never suspected that Mockridge was anything but a good man, who was just trying to get rich-He never expected that Evil could have such a normal face or come after him. Now he knows, and now he has to deal with a new job and a new boss who seems to want to know what exactly is going on with him. </p><p>(Currently discontinued, but might be started back up at a later date)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A 'what if' situation that popped into my head while I was watching Batman the animated series, the episode 'If You're So Smart Why Aren't You Rich?' The first one we ever see Nygma! If you know the episode then this story starts in the wasteland, if you haven't please do, it's a good episode and it would explain a few things to you lol

He thought his plan against Mockridge would work, he hadn't counted on Daniel Mockridge being a member of the mob or that he would bring his own muscle...Mockridge laughed as he held the gun to his head, oh god was he going to die? "Hands on the desk Nygma." He had no choice, there was no way he could reach his weapon without tipping off Mockridge and getting shot. His gloved hands slid across the desk, he didn't want to do this! It was an outrage! Hand cuffs were spirited in and his wrist cuffed to the front of the desk by muscle before he left, the desk digging cruelly into Edwards midsection.   
"Now your helpless! What, did you think you'd get the jump on me? No! I call the shots you puffed up brainbox!" Mockridge sent a ringing blow to the side of Edward's face, Pain and nausea blinding him as Mockridge continued to mock him; "Oh how easy it was! You might have freaked me out with that billboard but I came prepared!" And Mockridge was suddenly ripping Edwards pants down so that they pooled around his ankles, and oh god the chill against his skin meant that had been his underwear too. "What are you!"   
Mockridge pistol whipped Edward again, leaving him reeling as a warm hand explored a buttock. "I'm doing what I've wanted to do to you for a long time." It was deeper than Mockridge's normal voice-it was heavy with lust, panic swarmed Edwards mind, this couldn't be happening to him, nothing had said Mockridge was this...this monstrous. "You wouldn't!" And Mockridge just laughed at that. "Yes, I would-I wanted to bend you over your desk, my desk...hell even the receptionists desk for months now." Oh god, what had he gotten himself into?   
The sound of a zipper being pulled down distracted him-oh no no no, Mockridge wasn't going to do this! Mockridge kicked his legs apart and moved between them before Edward could even respond, He felt Mockridge’s phallus warm against him-this couldn't be happening!

The next thing he knew was the sensation of thick, rubbery skin sliding down his ass and Mockridge was inside of him, he screamed out-the pain indescribable, Inch by inch Mockridge pushed forward. Edward wanted to gag there was no way that thing could go any deeper, but of course it could and would. He found himself whining and whimpering like a dog at the feeling, knowing deep down he would never be the same. That he wouldn't be able to look at the man behind him the same way. Mockridge pulls his hips up and pushed forward again, grabbing Edward by the hair and pulled him up into a harsh kiss, their lips grinding together painfully, Edwards cuffed hands screaming in pain as the metal bit into his delicate wrists. Mockridge's free hand slid up between his legs and suddenly he was pumping him, Edward shivered at the unwanted attention Mockridge was bestowing him. Mockridge picked up his pace and Edward felt like he was being ripped clean in two, hoping that Mockridge would just discard him so the pain would stop and what if this never ended? Of course he knew at some point Mockridge would, but it had already felt like an eternity.   
"If I had known this would shut you up, I would have done it much sooner!" Thick fingers dug cruelly into his back and hip with bruising force, if only he could get away-think! But, it was so hard to think with that thing deep inside of him, burning and pain-a touch of pleasure that he didn't want to feel. "Here's the deal Nygma-you get your job back-and I get another round with you. Or I'll tell the police you tried to kidnap me, they won't believe you when you tell them that I did this-they all know I'm a ladies man, they'll laugh in your face."   
Daniel Mockridge's voice was gleeful, he knew what he was doing...what he could and could not get away with. Oh god, why had he thought this would be a good idea? That attacking Mockridge would get him anything but pain-he hadn't expected this kind of pain, humiliation. "Well?" Mockridge punctuated his word with another harsh thrust-"Alright! Please, just stop!" and just like that Mockridge was pulling away from him, it slithered out of him and Edward couldn't help but to shiver. What kind of devils bargain had he just made to get away from the pain? "Come to work tomorrow, Your office will be all back to the way it was."

Only his life would never be the same...He'd never been so humiliated in all his life. He slowly straightened and pulled his clothes all back to rights before bursting into angry tears, how dare Mockridge do that to him? It didn't take Edward long to get home, and he stripped-he needed to burn those clothes. He would never wear them again after what Mockridge had done. Edward made his way to the shower and stood under searing hot water, how could he face Mockridge after what he did?  
Then again how could he have allowed that situation to even occur? It was his fault that it had happened because he hadn't looked closely at Daniel Mockridge's life...If he had he would have known that Mockridge had dealings with the mob! Maybe even found out that Mockridge had urges to that kind of violent action...To wanting to rape a man, Edward sunk to the cool tiles, steam slowly filling up the room. He wasn't sure if he was already crying but, damn certain he wanted to until he was all shriveled up.  
Mockridge had taken something from him that he'd had no right to-and he couldn't tell, Mockridge may have been a liar but, he doubted that he lied about the police not believing him. Edward's mind replayed the deal and promptly freaked the hell out. He'd agreed to Mockridge having another go at him! Oh god, how had he allowed that? His fresh memories of Mockridge brutalizing him sent chills down his spine... Damn it, he would just have to avoid Mockridge until the merger happened. Wayne had promised jobs to several people, including himself-Would that still be since he'd been fired? But, Mockridge had said he'd have his job back...so maybe. He'd just have to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm aware that a certain character in this chapter isn't suppose to be here but I've decided to mess with the time line lol and I figured Edward needed a friend don't you think?

**Six Months later**

“You’ve noticed him haven’t you?” Bruce asked his receptionist Linda, she didn't need to ask him who he was talking about, it was the water cooler topic after all. She frowned; "Yes, but...well he's kind of a ghost you know? Last week though was pretty bad for him." Bruce frowned; "Bad how?" Linda shuffled a few papers and looked up at him a frown on her lips, Bruce had chosen to sit on the edge of her desk. "Well Matthews clapped a hand onto his shoulder, you know how Matthews is when he's all excited and Edward flinched away, I know I saw fear in his eyes...but I don't understand why..." Bruce had an inkling to why that might be so, he didn't have the evidence though. He needed to get it, but he needed Edward Nygma's help.  
"And then Matthews was all clumsy about apologizing and Nygma rushed off like the devil was on his heels." That wasn't good, it had been six months since Nygma had become part of Wayne enterprises. What had Mockridge threatened him with? Why would he still be worried about it, was Mockridge still threatening him? The last he'd heard Mockridge was on a vacation in Europe somewhere.  
"Thanks Linda, you're a doll." And he walked off, maybe he should just be straight forward? No, that might just scare Nygma, a man of his brain power being frightened was a shame-it messed with his work that much was for sure. It looked as if Nygma hadn't slept in the six months since he'd come to the company, he acted nervous and jumpy around men and distant to women. What was going on through Nygma's head that would do that to him?  
He spotted Nygma talking to Brenda Desmond; "Yeah, I bet you and Jervis would get along! He's a sweetie." Bruce caught the twitch of Nygma's lips; "I'm sure he doesn’t know you call him that." Brenda laughed; "No, and he's so sweet and dots on Alice-his receptionist, I think he's not aware she's got a boyfriend...it's kind of sad really." Nygma nodded; "Maybe she'll ditch her boyfriend for him." Brenda smiled; "We all hope she dose." So maybe he wasn't nearly as cold to women as Bruce thought he was, well that was a step in the right direction...  
"Oh, Mister Wayne! What are you doing down here? Skipping out on a board meeting again?" He felt himself flush, of course he'd ducked out a few times but seriously he didn't do it too often...right? "I was actually looking for the both of you!" Brenda tittered and Nygma frowned, oh well it was a good thing he'd said the both of them-god knew what Nygma would have done if he'd just said the one of them. "Oh?" Nygma sounded bored almost, if it wasn't for the underlying fear that hovered in the wings of his voice. "I was planning on gathering some of the newer employees and having a big dinner!" Brenda smiled; "I'm not new!" Bruce chuckled; "I figured some of the old hands should get to know the newer members and since you seem so friendly with mister Nygma here..."

He told them the time, he'd already warned Alfred that he was going to do this, hopefully Nygma didn't find a way to duck out, they needed to talk about Mockridge. But, just remembering the look on Nygma's face-he didn't want to come but Brenda had grabbed on to him and as she pulled him away asked what time he would pick her up. Nygma had turned bright red, it was good to know someone was looking out for him.  
Turns out Nygma was the first to arrive-without Brenda, he looked really quite uncomfortable about that, but it gave Bruce time to talk to him about Mockridge. "Take a seat." Nygma gave Bruce a look of irritation and fear. "I know that you had a hard time at-" Nygma sprang out of the seat he had just sat in; "I don't want to talk about my old job." Nygma looked seriously ill just at the mere mention of his old job; "I'm sorry, but I think I know why you've been acting the way you have." Nygma shrank into himself; "Are you firing me?" What? "No! Why would you think?" Nygma shivered and sunk back into the chair he'd just vacated; "Just because Mockridge...I won't let you do that to me!" Bruce felt he'd gotten too deep into something he didn't quite understand. "I won't threaten you with what ever it was that Mockridge threatened you with." Nygma frowned; "You don't know...oh thank god, I thought you knew!"  
What in the hell was he talking about? "What did he threaten you with?" Nygma shook his head; "He isn't threatening me." But, the way he was acting? "If he's not then why don't you want to talk about it?" Nygma waved a hand as he sat back down. "It doesn’t matter, I won't have to go back to my old job because it's gone." It mattered because Bruce was truly and well in the dark, and he thought he'd figured it all out! "Why do you act the way you have then? Everyone's noticed how fearful you are around others, especially men." Nygma frowned; "I don't want to talk about this-it's personal and there's nothing you can do about it." That didn't sound good at all. What exactly was going on with Edward Nygma? "I know it's not my business but its affecting your sleep and your work." Nygma flinched.  
"Please I don't want to talk about it...You can't help me." Bruce couldn't help the growl that escaped but he felt terrible about it seeing Nygma try to make himself as small as possible. "Did he physically attack you?" Nygma frowned; "If your asking if he hit me than no, he did not." Then what? "What has you so scared?" Nygma shook his head; "I already said I didn't want to talk about it." It seemed final with the tone Edward actually managed to use without fear wrecking it.  
What in the hell was going on? He thought for sure that Mockridge was threatening this man, but if that wasn't the case who was? Or if no one was why was he acting so jumpy? The others arrived and he could no longer talk to Edward Nygma one on one. But so help him, he was going to find out what was going on with possibly one of the smartest men he had ever met.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Edward sighed and shifted, he had to go to sleep or people would continue asking him questions-Wayne had been so insistent about the topic...Why? What had Wayne wanted from him? It was the kind of attitude he'd expect from a detective, not a millionaire playboy, did he...was he a detective in secret? Getting to places that the cops couldn't touch, finding out secrets of the elite?  
If that was the case why would he be interested in him? He wasn't much, not after what Mockridge had done to him...had continued to do to him after that first time. Mockridge had finally left him alone when the merger pulled though and had no reason to bother him. Of course, he was afraid that if Mockridge came back that he would try to continue to abuse him...Edward couldn't allow that to keep happening, Edward had moved even just to get away from the memories.  
God and there he was thinking about it again! Why couldn't he just forget what happened and move on with his life? People were actually paying him attention! Brenda, Lily-Ann, Timothy, Matthews, Wayne-not that he wanted the latter’s attentions. He didn't want Matthews or Wayne to figure out what had taken place between Edward and Mockridge. Timothy was different...Timothy kept to himself and didn't ask personal questions, just questions about games and riddles. That was the best part honestly, he felt at ease with the man who was beanstalk thin and tall.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he wished he hadn't...He hated dreaming memories, it wasn't fair to him-hell it wasn't fair what had happened in the first place. At first, he was just watching the scenario as it happened then he was living it all over again. He was sitting at his desk, tired from all the overtime he was putting in, not that he really should have over time with the merger fast approaching but damn Mockridge had control over pretty much everyone's schedules-including Edwards. He hated that, hated how fearful he was that Mockridge would come for him when everyone else was home in their beds cuddling with loved ones. That the nightmare would continue, and god he didn't want to be hurt again. But, the anger and humiliation just wouldn't go away.  
Something banged in the bullpen, he wasn't going to see what it was, probably someone half awake tripping over something on their way out. The quite afterward was unnerving, what was going on out there? Was someone hurt, or was it Mockridge trying to lure him out of his locked office? He had to know, because it could have been another employee who was really hurt and people would look at him badly if he didn't come to their rescue.  
Lifting himself out of his chair he made his way into the gloomy room and that's where he found Jacob Worrall rubbing his ankle. "Oh, thank god I think I broke my ankle." Edward sighed, Jacob had bad sight to begin with. "What were you doing wandering around a gloomy room?" Edward helped him up and to the elevator where a security guard would be able to help him out better than Edward would be able to. "I left my present for my wife in my desk, I was halfway home before I remembered." Edward sighed; "Well, at least it was your ankle and not your head." Jacob smiled; "Yeah, bet the missus doesn’t see it that way."  
By the time he reached his office he wasn't even thinking about the possibility that Mockridge would attack him. It wasn't until he had sat down and let out a breath did he. He glanced at the door, it was still shut-as if Mockridge would have come in right behind him without saying anything. Suddenly he was yanked rather forcefully out of his chair by the back of his jacket collar-He yelped rather unmanly. He was slammed into his desk with a giant 'ump' as air rushed from his lungs. "Thinking about me? I'm delighted." Mockridge! The man had been in his office! His legs were swept out from under him causing him to lean further into the desk- "No!" Lights exploded as Mockridge hit him across the face before pulling him upwards. "Yes, you think you can get away from me? I won't be so generous!" Edward squirmed, attempting to get away from the man, monster.  
Mockridge laughed and pulled him out of the door, Edward attempted to fight back but Mockridge was too strong for him, which seemed insane that the man would have more power given he seemed slimmer. They were in the elevator before he realized exactly where they were going. He struggled against Mockridge but the man pointed a gun at his head as he yanked harshly on Edward's hair. "You are coming with me whether you like it or not!"  
He most certainly wasn't going with out a fight! Edward kicked Mockridge as the doors dinged open and he ran, there was only one direction he could go-down the stairs. He was grabbed before he could reach the door and Edward let out an ungodly scream-he wasn't going down silently, It wouldn't happen again! That thing wasn't going back inside of him! Mockridge jerked Edwards arms behind his back and cool metal clamped against Edwards delicate wrists. Edward howled and tried to scratch but it was no use as Mockridge dragged him to the man's office. Edward had never felt very comfortable in that office and he didn't want whatever Mockridge had planned for him.

"No!" Mockridge growled at him and raised his hand. Edward flinched but the blow never came. "Markus." A light-haired man seemed surprised at their entrance. "Daniel, what the hell?" Mockridge dropped Edward into a chair and closed the door. "He's the one I was telling you about." A sick grin crossed the man's face-"You're right, he is pretty good looking." God damn it! What the hell was going on?  
"Want to join in?" What? Oh god out of the frying pan into the fire! "Sure!" No, no this wasn't happening! Mockridge hauled him out of the chair and pulled him to the desk. "Hold him down then won't you." Edward tried to squirm off but the other man grabbed the chain between the cuffs. "You're not getting out of this so easy-you agreed to this." He wanted to say he was tricked but how could he? Mockridge was right-he'd agreed to this and he didn't want to, he just couldn't do this! "Let me go!" The other man grinned down at him, Edward couldn't help but glare at him-until he felt hands at his belt-tugging and pulling his pants down. The chill of the office air makes him shiver-"No, no no no." And he repeats it for several long minutes as Mockridge prepares him for what was going to happen.  
"Its alright, you'll feel good this time-he’s a generous lover when he isn't teaching a lesson." No, that wasn't-they weren't! "NO!" Edward couldn't help it, this shouldn't be happening! "Feisty one you've got here Daniel." Like they were talking about the weather! He wasn't a hunk of meat to be admired!  
Fear scrabbled in his mind as Mockridge chuckled, nothing good could come of that noise. Edward wanted to run, hide, and never come out again. The feeling of cool fingers had him flinching away...

Edward gasped as he woke from the nightmare, his alarm blaring. He slapped it and pulled himself out of bed. It was all nightmares now...and there was no escape from them. Edward sighed and leaned back, what could he possibly do to stop them? Wayne had looked so sincere when he'd asked his questions, but there was nothing he could do either. Mockridge had done what he'd done and there was no way to take it back.  
No, what he needed to do was make it clear to Wayne that he was fine, that he could handle being around men...Even if it scared him-he could do anything he set his mind to, he wouldn't run away in fear anymore. It wasn't like Mockridge was around to abuse him anymore, but his friend was. Not that the guy had sought him out or anything, it just made him really nervous. Seriously, how was he to relax and feel safe if one of his rapist was still out there and possibly willing to come after him? What would happen when Mockridge came back to Gotham?  
Edward made his way out of bed and got ready for the day, it wouldn't do to be late to work...Wyane might just bother him about it, ask too many more questions. Edward knew he had to act perfectly, to act friendly to both men and women...Maybe he should find out more about the man that Brenda had been talking about, this Jarvis Tetch guy. Edward doubted that Tetch would harm him, he sounded so docile after all, then again you could never tell a book from its cover.


End file.
